Destinados
by GioLopez18
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando mezclas a una Hermione millonaria, una madrastra amorosa, un padre despreocupado y un Harry con un ligero problema con el vodka? Y si le sumamos una chica de pasado triste y una historia un tanto cliché, obtienes Destinados. AU


Destinados

Capitulo Único

Me encuentro durmiendo plácidamente en mi habitación cuando siento como algo húmedo comienza a caerme en el rostro. Una, dos, tres gotas, a la cuarta me levanto –mala idea- con la firme intención de asesinar a quien se atreviera a despertarme, al abrir los ojos siento como la habitación gira en torno a mí y un dolor de cabeza espantoso junto con las peores nauseas se apoderan de mi.

Han pasado unos minutos cuando logro enfocar la iluminada habitación y comienzo a distinguir lo que me rodea, el enorme ventanal con vista a la playa -¿Quién demonios dejos las cortinas abiertas?- el enorme televisor, la furiosa castaña, la me… espera un momento ¿la furiosa castaña?

Cuando fije la vista al frente de mi cama, una furibunda castaña, con una mueca de asco torciendo su bonito rostro y traqueteando uno de sus tacones de diseñador contra el piso me miraba fijamente.

"tienes 15 minutos para bañarte, vestirte, hacer algo con tu olor a vodka y sacar a la rubia teñida de aquí" dijo con veneno remarcando cada palabra. Mi cerebro aun se encontraba demasiado dormido como para acatar alguna de sus ordenes, lo que causo que se alterara aun más y terminara gritando "¡AHORA POTTER" lo que provoco que la rubia a mi lado diera un brinco y terminara sentada junto a mí, viéndose aun más confundida que yo.

"dijiste que no tenias novia" escupió la rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba mientras miraba a la chica frente a nosotros.

"estaré esperando abajo" dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio nada disimulado a la rubia y cerraba la puerta de manera fuerte, logrando aumentar mi jaqueca.

* * *

10 minutos después bajaba las escaleras con mi mejor par de jeans, una camisa blanca y los primeros zapatos que se cruzaron en mi camino. Aunque, mi esfuerzo por lucir presentable no parecieron llenar las expectativas del pequeño tormento que aguardaba por mí en la cocina. Al verme trato de disimular una mueca de desagrado pero, llevaba años conociéndola y sabia cuando trataba de ocultar sus reacciones.

"espero que ese no sea tu mejor intento por lucir presentable" dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su coche y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

"teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera se para que me estoy vistiendo y que me diste 15 minutos, creo que me veo bastante bien" dije mientras la seguía a la salida.

Afuera, la brillante 4Runner negra que usualmente podías verla manejando cuando estaba en el país esperaba por nosotros. Cuando la camioneta se puso en marcha me puse a observar a mi pequeño tormento. Ciertamente de pequeña no tenía nada, con una altura de 1.70 era casi tan alta como yo, piel blanca tostada por el sol, largo cabello castaño enmarcando una cara con facciones casi perfectas y un cuerpo estilizado pero con la cantidad ideal de curvas en los lugares exactos; no podía negarse que Hermione Granger era un 10/10 en la escala de chicas sexis.

Pero eso era un pensamiento que solía guardarme para mí mismo, digamos que por mas hermanastro de Hermione que fuese, su novio –y dueño de la Runner- no estaría muy contento de escucharme llamar a su chica sexi. Siendo sinceros, a nuestros padres tampoco les agradaría mucho escucharme decir eso.

Porque si, el 10/10 era mi hermanastra, hija de la esposa de mi padre y de John Granger, uno de los empresarios más acaudalados de toda Europa; ambos se divorciaron cuando Hermione tenía unos 15 años y tres años después se encontraba dejando su perfecto mundo en Alemania para vivir con nosotros en la soleada Malibu.

Aunque Hermione demostraba que cuando el dinero y la clase formaban parte de ti, te acompañarían a donde sea que fueses, los tacones, el bolso y las gafas de diseñador que cargaba, junto a los impecables modales y su eterno olor a fresas demostraban mi punto.

Y no espero que me malinterpreten, los Potter también teníamos una abultada cuenta bancaria, pero nosotros no teníamos el lado refinado con el que todos los europeos parecían nacer y en mi caso, mi ropa, auto y casa eran muy lujosas pero, mis modales se quedaron muy lejos en la escuela para caballeros.

Pero, si había algo que ciertamente destacaba en Hermione era el increíble conocimiento que parecía tener sobre todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero TODO. La chica no tenía un límite en cuanto inteligencia se refería, no importaba que le preguntaras, ella tendría una respuesta, y eso era lo que la hacia la mejor estudiante de medicina de todo su año.

De repente la camioneta se detuvo y al fijarme nos encontrábamos al frente de un Starbucks, voltee a verla interrogante y me encontré viéndome reflejado en las gafas de aviador de Hermione.

"necesitaras café para lo que te espera" dijo en un tono que, de no haberla conocido me habría sonado compasivo "y tráeme uno a mí, cargado y con poca azúcar por favor"

Me encontraba a punto de bajar de la camioneta cuando recordé algo que me había estado rondando la cabeza desde que ella había llegado a mi casa "Mina, ¿no se supone que estés en Alemania?" el gesto cansado de su rostro me dijo que fue un error haberle preguntado.

"tenemos unas cuantas horas de camino, trae el café y hablaremos" sin querer hacerla enfadar, me dirigí al local y me puse en la fila de espera. Aun trataba de recordar el por qué Hermione estaría aquí cuando sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y recibía un ligero apretón. Al seguir el camino de la pálida mano me encontré frente a frente con uno de los mejores amigos y al mismo tiempo el mayor némesis de Hermione, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" salude con un apretón de manos, saludo que el devolvió.

"es bueno ver que sigues vivo Potter, todos creímos que después del desplante que le hiciste ayer a tu padre y a Eva estarías muerto para estas horas" mientras hablaba señalo una mesa donde se encontraban el grupo del rubio, entre los que estaban las hermanitas Greengras –eran buenas follando-, la chica Parkinson –hacia unas mamadas de infierno pero estaba loca- y el ex novio de Hermione, Theo Nott.

"¿de qué desplante hablas Malfoy?" pregunte intrigado no sabiendo que hablaba el platinado, este solo me devolvió una mirada cargada de sorpresa y respondió incrédulo.

"el aniversario de bodas de tu padre con Eva fue ayer Potter, y si no me equivoco, debes estar camino a su fiesta de cumpleaños en el club, nosotros también vamos de camino hacia allá" todo lo que Draco había dicho luego de lo de aniversario de bodas había sido un ruido indistinguible para mi, esa era la razón por la cual Hermione se encontraba en Malibu y el porqué había entrado a mi casa destilando veneno.

"¡oh mierda!" exclame mientras desordenaba aun más mi cabello, estaba muerto, iba a ser asesinado a sus precoces 22 años, si llegaba vivo al club –lo cual dudaba ya que Hermione podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía- su padre lo mataría, ese sí que no tendría ni un poco de piedad con él y sus malditos problemas emocionales, pero si era completamente sincero quien más le dolía haber decepcionado era a su madrastra.

Eva era un condenado ángel caído del cielo, era la mujer más dulce, paciente y amorosa que había conocido; cuando se caso con su padre él se encontraba pasando un momento bastante complicado en su vida y ella fue la única que se tomo el tiempo para estar junto a él, sin importar los desplantes, insultos y malos tratos que él le dio. Cuatro años después seguía siendo el mismo idiota que antes y una vez más la había decepcionado.

Con los cafés en mano e ignorando olímpicamente a Malfoy y su combo corrió hasta la camioneta y lo primero que hizo al montarse fue soltar un lastimero y muy sincero "lo siento"

Hermione soltó un suspiro y puso en marcha la Runner antes de comenzar a hablar "teniendo en cuenta que te bajaste del auto sin tener idea de lo que pasaba y ahora pides perdón, y ya que vi el auto de Draco estacionado afuera supongo que fue él quien te dijo el motivo de mi visita matutina ¿o me equivoco?"

Rápidamente negué y ella continuo hablando "no pienso darte un sermón como los de antes Harry, ya no eres un niño y no considero correcto el tratarte como uno" dijo mientras apretaba el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos "pero no pienso tolerar otro de tus desplantes hacia mi madre, ella no ha hecho más que cuidarte y velar por ti desde que se caso con James ¿y cómo le pagas? –dijo de manera acusatoria- No visitándola nunca, no la llamas ni por error y los únicos días del año en los que se solicita tu presencia te desapareces, no respondes el celular y te vas a algún bar de mala muerte a beberte tu peso en vodka y a revolcarte con cuanta zorra se te cruce"

Para este punto de la conversación Hermione había perdido la compostura y los modales, y yo quería que me tragara la tierra porque, por más que deseara negarlo sabía que tenía razón. Al cumplir los 20 Hermione había regresado a Europa para comenzar la universidad y para estar con su padre, unos meses después de su partida yo recogí mis cosas, las monte en mi auto y me mude a la casa que mi padre le compro a mi mamá cuando se casaron. Desde ese entonces los únicos días del año en los que se me veía la cara –a pesar de que vivía a tan solo unos minutos de mi padre- era en el aniversario de su boda y en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambos, incluso Hermione volaba desde Alemania hasta Estados Unidos para esas fechas.

"James estaba colérico anoche Harry, la única cosa que lo calmo fue mi sugerencia de que quizás te había ocurrido algo o habías tenido una emergencia y por eso no pudiste llegar" dijo de manera más calmada Hermione "aunque luego de escuchar lo que mi madre tenía que decirme acerca de tu conducta últimamente y si a eso le agregamos lo que vi hoy en tu casa, debo admitir que la única emergencia que tuviste fue la de meterte en los pantalones de la rubia teñida de mal gusto que tenias en tu cama"

"tienes razón Mina" admití para sorpresa de la castaña "esa chica tenía un tinte de muy mal gusto" comencé a reír cuando recibí un muy fuerte puñetazo en el hombro, aunque segundos después Hermione se contagio de mi risa.

"esta vez en serio Mina, se que lo arruine ¿de acuerdo? Pero si sirve de consuelo no lo hice a propósito, he estado tan ocupado últimamente que perdí la noción del tiempo y…"

"¡Harry James Potter no te atrevas a mentirme para tratar de justificarte! Se perfectamente que no has estado ocupado, incluso de haberlo estado pudiste haber llamado y decir que no iría y así nos estaríamos ahorrando toda esta charla y toda esta gasolina"

"¡está bien! –exclame- la razón por la que evite todas las llamadas es porque pase toda la semana borracho y de fiesta" dije de manera derrotada "hace unas semanas me encontré a Molly Weasley, con ella andaba Ginny, verlas me recordó a ellas Hermione, Victoria tendría su misma edad y yo… no pude resistirlo"

Luego de eso el silencio reino en el auto por todo lo que quedaba de camino hasta el club, cuando llegamos y estábamos a punto de bajarnos Hermione me detuvo y sacándose las gafas me clavo sus impresionantes ojos avellanas y su tono fue firme cuando hablo "escúchame Harry y hazlo muy bien porque no pienso repetirme; lo que le ocurrió a tu madre y a tu hermana no fue tu culpa, tú eras solo un chico de 18 años que estaba confundido y dolido debido al divorcio de sus padres, el único culpable de lo que paso esa noche fue el bastardo de Riddle ¿me entiendes? No tu, no yo, no nuestros padres ni su matrimonio, solo fue su culpa y es momento de que aceptes lo que ocurrió"

* * *

El club de campo Hogwarts era el centro de reunión de la elite de Malibu, si tenias acciones, fama, poder y mucho dinero podías entrar, si no, seguro eras alguno de los empleados que fantaseaban con algún día poder pertenecer a dicha elite; en mi caso, yo no era ninguno de los dos.

Cuando creces siendo la chica del bonito acento sureño y lindo rostro pero sin un centavo, con una madre a la que no le importas y un padre ausente aprendes a saber cuál es tu lugar en la vida y el mío ciertamente no era como la niña rica que solo gasta el dinero de papi y mucho menos aspiraba a ser la esposa trofeo o la amante de alguno de los accionistas del club, como lo hacían la mayoría de los que trabajaban aquí. Mi única meta era trabajar para ganar lo suficiente como para largarme y no mirar atrás nunca más.

"Shilom una de las meseras para el evento de hoy cancelo a última hora y te necesito" me dijo Vanessa – la supervisora- mientras me extendía un vestido veraniego blanco y unas sandalias de tacón "la paga es mayor y recibes propinas, pero apresúrate que ya los invitados comenzaron a llegar"

Rápidamente fui a cambiarme y solté la cola de caballo que tenía y arregle los alborotados mechones caramelo, aplique un poco de brillo de labios y mascara, había visto a las chicas que tomaban para este tipo de eventos, todas iban arregladas para recibir más propinas y un poco de dinero extra no me vendría nada mal.

Salí al salón donde se estaban acomodando los invitados y donde unos minutos más tarde se serviría el almuerzo; si no me equivocaba el evento de hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos de los inversionistas del club, era un hombre importante con invitados aun más importantes. Entre los presentes reconocí a un chico de cabello casi blanco que venía casi todos los días a jugar tenis y a dormir con todas las meseras que pudiera, junto a él estaba la llamada perra sin corazón del club, era una chica bastante bonita con corto cabello negro y afilados ojos verdes pero con un carácter insoportable.

Otros que reconocí fue al grupo de pelirrojos más grande que había visto nunca, cada día que pasaba llegaba uno nuevo al club y, aunque se decía que no tenían el dinero ni estatus suficiente para estar aquí, igual venían como invitados de los demás socios, al parecer eran muy buenas personas y bastante agradables. Fue en una de mis vueltas entregando champan que me encontré de frente con el chico más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás.

Alto, alborotado cabello negro con los ojos impresionantemente verdes y una cara de que quería salir corriendo de la fiesta tan rápido como yo, se encontraba junto a una de las esquinas más alejadas del salón y parecía más interesado en cualquier cosa que su teléfono le estuviese mostrando que lo que lo rodeaba. No era lo suficientemente valiente como acercarme a él y hablarle así que decidí que seguiría caminando y que alguien más le entregara una copa pero, la suerte no estaba mucho de mi lado hoy, al verme me hizo señas para que me acercara y podría jurar que mi cara de terror le causo un poco de gracia debido que su mirada se torno un poco maliciosa mientras me veía acercarme.

Al llegar junto a él lo sentí estudiarme con la mirada y luego de los segundos más incómodos tomo una de las copas y clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en los grises míos, lo que causo que casi dejara caer la bandeja.

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa señorita…?" pregunto con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

"Tate, Shilom Tate señor" respondí con un ligero tartamudeo que me hizo fruncir el seño, quien demonios era este chico y porque mi mente se ponía tan nerviosa.

El asintió y extendió su mano mientras se presentaba "un gusto conocerla señorita Tate, yo soy Harry" luego de estrechar manos se quedo viéndome y comenzó a reír muy sutilmente cuando pregunto "y dime ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa… Shilom?"

No sabía muy bien que había pasado pero la forma en la que había dicho mi nombre provoco un extenso sonrojo por todo mi rostro, era extremadamente sensual, me dio la impresión de estar follándose mi nombre de la manera más descarada posible y no sabía si enfadarme e irme o quedarme para saber de qué otra forma podía llegar a decirlo. Al final no tuve chance para escoger alguna de esas opciones debido a que fuimos interrumpidos por una hermosa castaña de ojos avellana que miraba un poco tensa entre Harry y yo, al final me envió una sonrisa condescendiente y me dijo que se llevaría a Harry un momento, al hacer eso tomo a Harry por uno de sus brazos y fue allí cuando vi el enorme diamante que adornaba "ese dedo" de la chica.

Un desconocido enojo comenzó a apoderarse de mi, ese cretino habia estado coqueteando descaradamente conmigo cuando tenia a una muy bonita novia con la que iba a casarse. Era exactamente por eso que ella no deseaba tener nada que ver con los pomposos y petulantes niños ricos de este condenado club, todos se creían con el derecho de jugar contigo por el simple hecho de ellos tenían más dinero que nosotros. Velozmente me aleje del sitio y me fui a una de las mesas a recargar la bandeja, lo único que quería hacer era irme.

Mientras continuaba con mi ronda de repartir las copas no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry y la chica quienes se encontraban hablando con una elegante mujer rubia que reconocí como la señora Potter; no se podía negar que hacían bonita pareja, ambos eran increíblemente apuestos; el llevaba una ajustada camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos que dejaba ver un tatuaje que se extendía por todo su brazo derecho, un jean oscuro que te hacia babear y el cabello desordenado, le daban el look de un chico malo. Ella por el contrario, con el delicado y precioso vestido azul que llevaba, los tacones altísimos y el maquillaje perfecto la hacían lucir como una de esas chicas trofeos que probablemente gastara todo su dinero en tonterías; pero fue el enorme anillo de diamantes que la castaña llevaba lo que me recordó que el bonito chico era solo un patán más.

"¿nadie te ha dicho que mirar fijamente a las personas no va a conseguirte muchas propinas?" la melosa voz de Ana llego detrás de mí. Ana era una de las chicas que más tiempo llevaba trabajando en el club y era una de mis pocas amigas en el lugar "aunque no se puede negar que tienes buen gusto querida, mira que fijarte en Harry Potter, hace rato te vi hablando con el"

"no sé de que hablas Ana, yo no estoy viendo a nadie, además, jamás me fijaría en alguien que esta prometido para casarse" Ana solo me miro confundida, luego miro a en dirección a Harry y regreso su mirada a mí, tratando de ocultar sus escandalosas carcajadas.

"¡oh querida! Desde hace mucho que no me reía así, no puedo creer que tu pensaras que Harry Potter estaba comprometido –continuo riéndose- ese chico jamás en su vida ha sabido lo que es dormir dos veces con la misma chica mucho menos el significado de la palabra compromiso. Si a todo eso le agregamos su actitud de sufrimiento eterno por el asesinato de su madre y su hermana, tienes a todo menos a alguien que sea capaz de comprometerse"

Ana apunto disimuladamente a la chica del anillo y continuo "esa chica es su hermanastra y es la hija de la señora Eva, y ese –señalo a un alto, musculoso y muy apuesto chico de cabello negro que iba caminando en dirección a la chica y que lucía bastante familiar – es su prometido, y si te preguntas el porqué se te hace conocido es porque ese es nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, el mejor jugador de futbol americano del mundo y en mi no tan humilde opinión, el hombre más sexi que ha pisado la tierra, no tienes ni una idea de lo que envidio a su novia ¿te imaginas lo que ese hombre debe ser en la cama?..."

Luego del último comentario deje de escuchar lo que Ana decía, ciertamente Viktor Krum era muy sexi, además de un excelente deportista pero, Harry Potter simplemente tenía algo que me hacía regresar la mirada, y fue allí, en una de esas veces en las que lo mire que el clavo sus brillantes ojos verdes en mi.

Ilusa de mi que no sospeche que ese sería el inicio de la relación más complicada y tormentosa en la que hubiese estado, llena de secretos y mucho drama y una larga lista de ex conquistas de una noche que sacaron lo peor de mi. Aunque al final las cosas tomaran buen rumbo, no fue sencillo llegar allí, de hecho tomo un psicólogo, una visita al cementerio y que lo dejara para que decidiera hacer las cosas bien.

Un año después, mientras tenía en mis brazos a mi pequeña Lili –quien lucía demasiado como su padre- y veía como todos los Potter parecían tener un flechazo con ella, podía decir que ciertamente todo el drama con el que Harry venia había valido la pena.

No solo había ganado a un chico que me amaba, una hija por la que daría mi vida y una familia un tanto peculiar, sino que también había encontrado a una muy buena amiga y consejera. Luego de conocer a Hermione encontré a una de las almas más dulces y bondadosas que existía, eso sí, con un carácter de los mil demonios cuando quería. También era la única con la habilidad para poner en su lugar a los hombres Potter y no morir en el intento.

Otra de las grandes personas que conocí fue a Viktor Krum, si bien al principio se veía intimidante y bastante difícil de tratar, resulto ser alguien muy dado con las personas. Me impresionaba como un hombre de 1.90 y con tanto musculo podía ser tan condenadamente dulce con su chica. Quede sorprendida con el hecho de que mientras Hermione estaba en Alemania estudiando y Viktor trabajando en Estados Unidos, este viajaba casi todos los meses para ir a verla.

De hecho, justo ahora nos encontrábamos haciendo los preparativos para el viaje sorpresa que toda la familia haría hasta Alemania para celebrar navidad y año nuevo con los Granger, y no deseaba estropear la sorpresa pero estaba casi segura de que el par de tortolitos anunciaría finalmente la fecha de su boda, aunque eso lo contare en otro momento.

* * *

¡Volví! Esta pequeña cosita que escribí aquí salió de uno de mis desvelos, debo recordar que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece y que si llegan a notar algún tipo de parecido con algo que leyeran es simple y sencillamente porque yo AMO leer y tengo una cosa loca por los clichés sobre la chica trabajadora y el chico millonario que termina arruinando todo pero siempre quedan juntos.

También sé que debería estar escribiendo los capítulos de Bajo el Sol de Bulgaria pero, con la horrenda situación que mi país está viviendo (soy de Venezuela) y mi regreso triunfal a la universidad me tardo un poco para actualizar. Aprovecho también para agradecerles a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar mis historias, sigan haciéndolo y den su opinión sobre lo que escribo, ME ENCANTA leer sus comentarios y para leerlos tienen que dejarlos en primer lugar. Un beso enorme.


End file.
